Music of Life
by meanderer
Summary: A collection of Song-Fics based on all characters and events in the Harry Potter. They will take place in all time periods. Please leave a review with a song recommendation! First Up: I Dreamed a Dream-Lily Potter thinks of her life and the future she had planned for herself. Rated T for light swearing. Please read and enjoy!


**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my story! These will be semi-short song-fics based on all Harry Potter characters and events. If you have a song idea, please leave it in a review or message me! I would love to get ideas! I have no idea how long the whole story will be. It depends on how many requests I get. I cannot promise I will do all requests that are sent to me, but I will do my best. I also cannot promise to update regularly, as I am entering High School and my schedule is pretty busy with tennis and homework and band and piano and curling and family and friends and student council and any other clubs I might join...I will do the best I can though! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! It makes my day and encourages me to review sooner! First Up-I Dreamed a Dream from Les Mis! You can find the lyrics to the song on . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song I Dreamed a Dream. Only in my wildest dreams. **

* * *

Lily imagined a world for her little boy where it didn't matter who your parents were or what blood status you had. A world where Voldemort was a myth or a piece of history that would never happen again. Where there was no reason to worry about living to see tomorrow. She remembered her Hogwarts days when her biggest problem was James Potter and his annoying plots to ask her out. Now she would do almost anything to guarantee more time with him and Harry. She remembered when Voldemort was just whispers in the hallway. She remembered when her biggest fear was not passing her exams. Now all her work was for nothing. What good was Ancient Runes when you were in hiding? She had worked so hard and now she was trapped in her house and probably wouldn't live to see Christmas.

She remembered when she was at Hogwarts and allowed to see her friends whenever she wanted. They would do, say or try anything. They were fearless, but that's what you did when you were friends with the marauders. They lived life to the absolute fullest. As they grew older they were forced to mature and act more responsibly. By the time they were in seventh year they were scared out of their minds. They could no longer sneak out to Hogsmeade for fear of being attacked by Death Eaters. The consequences for being caught after curfew became much more severe and during their head patrols, Lily and James found more and more Slytherin's sneaking around after hours. The teachers had to break up more and more fights between student, and more cases of Dark Magic being used were creeping up. The Daily Prophet was reporting more and more disappearances. Things were getting bad fast.

As soon as Lily, James and their friends were out of Hogwarts, they joined the Order of the Phoenix. They fought hard but lost many battles. They had to bury their friends and family. Lily and James were forced into hiding and soon it was only their memories and their hopes for the future that kept them going.

Lily's heart broke as Voldemort crept into her home and destroyed everything that was important. She heard James' yells stop and she nearly doubled over in pain. James' life had ended just like that. There was no warning, no preparation. All of James' love and passion, hate and disgust, everything he ever cared about, everything he ever did or said…everything was all for nothing. It didn't matter anymore. It was over. As if it never happened.

When Voldemort came into Harry's nursery and taunted her, she felt hopeless. Her blood was boiling. This evil man had taken away everything important to her, was standing there calling her silly and there was nothing she could do. Her family was being torn apart. How dare he stand there and call her silly for trying to save the last thing she had in the world. She felt the tiniest, briefest flash of pity for the man, no, the thing. He must have never known love. He truly didn't understand what it was like to love someone and be willing to do or give anything for them. She pitied him, for that briefest of seconds. She pitied the man who was about to kill her. But then she remembered that he was about to kill her and felt an odd sense of relief. Her family would soon be free from this world, safe of all the danger restrained to the earth. She saw a flash of green light, heard the wail of her beautiful baby boy one more time, and then all was black. She was free.

Lily despised herself for it, but as she watched Harry fight for his life countless times, deep, deep down she hoped that he would meet his end so he could come and join her. They could finally be a real family. She knew Harry was needed on Earth and had lots of life ahead of him. She knew he deserved to live longer and fall in love and have a family. She knew he wasn't ready to die, but she couldn't help but hope. Deep down. She never told anyone for it was her deepest secret, her deepest shame. She just wanted so badly to be with her son.

Lily Evans had her life all planned out since the time she was seven years old. She would go to school and be the top of her class. She would be come a pediatrician and help children. She would marry a kind, considerate, responsible, funny man. Her sister would do the same and they would live next door to each other, forever-best friends. She would have lots of beautiful children who would be best friends with Petunia's children. She would grow old surrounded by her friends and beautiful family. She would die when she was 92 and after she had lived a wonderful, full life. Then she found out she was a witch and her plan was destroyed. Suddenly Petunia hated her and she was whisked away to Hogwarts. Sev was her new best friend. Instead of being a doctor, she decided to be a healer/fighter for the Order so she could fight for her family and friends but still help save people who were hurt. Instead of being friends forever with her best friend, her and Sev's friendship ended when she was in her fifth year. Instead of marrying a kind, considerate, responsible, funny man, she fell in love with James Potter. As she dug under his surface and got to know him, she realized James was all those things and so much more. Instead of having lots of kids who were friends with their cousins who were their next-door neighbors, they only had Harry, who never met his cousin and couldn't venture out of their house. Instead of being surrounded by her beautiful friends and family, she saw only James, Harry, Sirius and occasionally Dumbledore, Remus and Peter, who though she loved unconditionally, really didn't understand. Well, except for James, but being stuck inside a house with someone really caused loads of tension. Instead of growing old and dying when she was 92, she died when she was only 21. Instead of the life Lily Evans wanted and deserved, she was cheated by death.

"_**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed"**_


End file.
